The garment making industry has historically used a number of standard body measurement charts to produce garments. Various industry and governmental (such as the charts from the American National Standards Institute or ANSI) institutions have developed these charts over time. At this time, there are several hundred such standard charts available for different body types (child, girl, misses, woman, woman over 55, etc.) But, these charts have never fully represented the broad diversity of actual body types. They all assume an average height of 5′ 8″ for all women in the world, for instance. Nor do these standard charts keep up with the changing shape of the average body as it changes with the evolving health, diet, and exercise habits of our populace. The challenge for the “average” clothing buyer to find clothes that actually fit well has become more and more difficult, resulting in trends towards poorer fit with fewer options available for the short, the tall, the skinny, and the wider clothing buyers.